The present invention relates to an article of clothing, a hood device, to a method for making a hood and to a kit for making a hood.
Articles of clothing that have hoods have typically had either attached hoods, integral with a garment such as a jacket or a coat or a cape or detachable hoods, typically detachable from a coat. Attached hoods, in some embodiments, have had a dramatic, theatrical, aesthetic effect, when worn. In other embodiments, however, hoods are a nuisance when not needed for protection from inclement weather and are unattractive.
Detachable hoods typically have functionality but no desirable aesthetics. Typically, detachable hoods are attached to a garment by button attachment mechanisms or zippers. Button attachment mechanisms define holes between the buttons. These holes are a source of drafts that chill the neck of an individual wearing a garment with a detachable hood.
Zipper attachment mechanisms tend to have openings on either side of a wearer""s head. These openings also permit drafts to contact a wearer and to chill the wearer in cold or wet weather.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,340, which issued Dec. 8, 1998, describes a face and head protector garment for use against inclement weather. The garment includes a hood that covers the head and back area of the neck and a mask that fits over the head of the wearer. The mask defines openings for eyes, nose and mouth. The mask and hood function as a single unit.
In its product aspect, the present invention comprises an article of clothing. The article of clothing comprises a flexible main body. The flexible main body comprises a hood portion and a shoulder portion. The hood portion is attached to the shoulder portion. The shoulder portion comprises a pair of shoulder elements, attachable to each other and a back portion. The back portion is attached to each of the shoulder elements.
Another product aspect of the present invention comprises a kit for making a hood device. The kit comprises a template for a hood portion, a template for a first shoulder segment and a template for a second shoulder segment. The template for the second shoulder segment is a mirror image of the template for the first shoulder segment. The kit further comprises a template for a back segment.
A method aspect of the present invention comprises a method for making a hood device. The method comprises providing fabric and cutting the fabric to make hood segments. The fabric is also cut to make shoulder segments. The shoulder segments are mirror images of each other. The fabric is cut to make a back segment. The hood segments are attached to each other to make a hood portion. The back segment is attached to the hood portion. The shoulder segments are attached to the hood portion and the back segment.